My Life Was a Book?
by MimicPlus
Summary: Set after Allegiant. Tris wakes up in a new world - our world. She discovers that her life was all a part of a story, and that there are thousands of people who know all about her. This is even worse than learning the factions were just an experiment! Rated T for character death.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****_Divergent_**** trilogy.**

_"I smile and close my eyes._

_I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister force dragging me toward death._

_This time I know it's my mother's hand, drawing me into her arms._

_And I go gladly into her embrace._

_Can I be forgiven for all I've done to get here?_

_I want to be._

_I can._

_I believe it."_

I feel myself waking up, but I don't open my eyes yet. I smile at the memory of my mother, then take a moment to try and discover where I am. I am on what feels like a hard metal table; the surface feels cool under my fingers.

Is this what heaven is like?

I open my eyes, sit up, and look around. I am in a small room with gray walls and a white tile floor. The silver platform I am positioned on is the only object in the room.

I look down at myself and see that I am wearing a loose white shirt and similar pants. The bullet wound in my arm from the guards and the others where David shot me are healed. I think that this is strange, because when I saw my mother, she looked exactly how she had when she died.

I stand and walk to the door. I take a breath and push it open, not knowing what will be on the other side.

Whatever I expected, it wasn't this. I am standing on a little balcony, more of a porch, in an open area with few buildings in sight.

But I don't see all of that, not right away. The first thing I notice is the sound.

There are hundreds of people around the building I came from, and they are all screaming.

They are all screaming my name.

I stand in a daze, trying to take it all in. There are people everywhere. I see some of them with signs, saying things like "We love you Tris!" and "I 3 Dauntless." I wonder why these people aren't attacking me-they seem crazy enough-but then I see people in black uniforms holding them back. They've left a clear path for me, leading to a long black vehicle parked in the street.

I'm not sure where I am, but it's not what I expected. I walk down the steps of the porch. Once I'm at the same level as the people yelling, I look to my left.

"TRIS! Will you sign this?" someone asks, a girl that looks to be around my own age. She is holding a book and a pen over the tape separating us. I don't see any reason not to, so I take the book and sign my name inside the front cover. I hand it back to her with a little smile, and she and the others around her start screaming again.

I am halfway down the path before I think to wonder the title of the book I signed.

More people are leaning over the tape now, asking me to sign things or take my picture with them. I don't sign anything else, but I hold out my hands for anyone who wants a high-five as I walk.

This is so weird.

Finally, I reach the car at the end of my path. I hesitate for a minute, then pull open the door and get in.

Inside the car are two people. A man in a uniform is at the wheel, and a woman sits in the seat next to me. She has short brown hair and is probably in her early twenties.

"What's going on? Who are you?" I ask. I want to know what's happening, and I think this woman has answers.

She looks at me, studies me, for a moment, then says, "I am Veronica Roth. I wrote the _Divergent_ Trilogy."

**Sorry if this is short, it was just an idea. Let me know if I should continue! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Movie

**Wow, everybody, thanks so much for reading and all of the positive reviews! I wasn't sure how this story would turn out, but it's seeming alright. Anyway, to contradict the first two sentences of this chapter, I am not Veronica Roth and I did not write the _Divergent_ Trilogy!**

_"I am Veronica Roth. I wrote the _Divergent_ Trilogy."_

I look at her, but she doesn't go on.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard of you before," I say, perhaps a little more forcefully than I meant to. The _Divergent_ Trilogy . . . What kind of books would someone write about divergence?

"I'm Tris Prior. Where am I?" I ask, getting back to the point.

"Well, Tris - you're . . ." She pauses, uncertain. "That's kind of a long story. Mind if I tell it later, when we have some more time?"

"Okay," I say, and turn my attention to my surroundings. I try to discover where I am. The car has made it through the crowd, and we're driving along an empty road with no useful landmarks in sight. I don't see any houses or other vehicles.

A few minutes later, we pull up to the driveway of a big house. Veronica leads me into the house. She gives me some new clothes to change into while she makes us some hot chocolate.

Once we're settled in a room with a large TV screen and two identical puffy chairs, I bring up my question again. "Listen, until a little bit ago I thought I was dead. I don't know where I am or who any of those people were. Why did they know me? Why am I here?"

"I know the answers to most of those questions, but there really is a lot to tell you, so I'm just going to have you watch this first. I think it will be easier to explain things afterwards."

I sigh. I'm impatient; I've waited long enough to find out what's happening. I sit and watch, sipping my hot chocolate, as Veronica puts a disk into a device below the screen.

"No one has seen this yet, but I thought it seemed right for you to be the first." She pushes a few buttons and turns off the lights, and the movie starts to play.

The title appears on the screen. _Divergent_. "They made this from your book," I state, and Veronica nods.

After a few minutes, I can tell the movie is about a girl in Abnegation, probably from one of the new experiments with factions, because I don't recognize her.

Then someone calls her Beatrice.

I can feel Veronica's eyes on me, but I don't look at her.

After a while, I can't deny that the girl on the screen is supposed to be me. She acts like I used to, in Abnegation, and the other people are all named after people I knew before I transferred to Dauntless. And the girl does look a little like me. She's taller, though.

I watch the rest of the movie, as I choose Dauntless, go through initiation, meet Tobias. These characters don't exactly match my friends, but they look and act close enough to remind me of my life before the rebellion, and to make me wish more than ever that I could be with them, wherever they are.

Well, that's not exactly right - I know where they are. It's me who's lost.

The movie ends right after Tobias and I stop the attack simulation. Veronica gets up to turn on the lights, but I don't move.

I don't know what this means. Have people been watching us, other than the people watching the experiments? Or is this some way of letting me relive part of my life before I officially die?

I turn to look at Veronica. I raise my eyebrows, ready to know what's going on.

"Tris . . . My books were about you. But I didn't write them from watching you, or hearing about you." She pauses, then asks, "You really have no idea how I know you?"

I just look at her, trying to puzzle all this out. Slowly, I shake my head.

"Okay. Well, you're probably not going to like this, but you came from the book. I have no idea why you're here, now, but I was the one who made up the factions, and the simulations, and Tobias . . . and you."

I close my eyes, trying to process what she just said. I don't know how to react, my thoughts are swirling, but one is stronger that the others: _This can't be true. _She's lying. There's no way I was created as part of a story.

I calm down a little. This doesn't make any sense; of course it must be a joke.

I open my eyes. Veronica is waiting for my reaction, but she doesn't know that I don't believe her. "There are so many reasons why that can't be true," I say, a little more confidently than I feel - although I know she's wrong. "How could you have written every detail of my life, every thought that ever went through my mind? How could you have created all of those people and their personalities . . . from _words_? And anyway, you don't have any proof."

"I know, I can't prove it to you. But will you at least let me show you some things that might help change your mind?"

I'm disappointed. I was hoping for some real answers, I followed her all this way, and it was just for a joke. But I'm curious as to what she could show me almost as proof, so I decide to go along with it. I might discover the truth along the way.

"Okay. Show me."

**I'm not really sure where to go with this - any ideas? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
